Hell Hath No Fury
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: A few words on Wanda's protectiveness over Pietro (even if he is 12 minutes older). /\/\/\/\/\/\/\ This is an Alpha/Beta/Omega A/U and also one where Pietro (because there's dead and then there's Marvel dead) is alive (like he ever died). Oh, and genderbending.


Hell Hath No Fury  
By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 _Title comes from the saying "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Enjoy!_

 _Avengers~Avengers~Avengers_

Wanda was Alpha, no doubt, no joke, no question.

The only problem was when people assumed that Pietro was the same.

Because, no Pietro wasn't an Alpha. He was Omega. And that made 15% difference between them.

He responded differently to their handlers, when they figured that out, they tried to use it against them.

What they didn't realize was that in doing so, they where triggering Wanda's Alpha Rage. That was never a good thing to do.

Wanda wasn't just a Telepathic person. She was also, just a bit, psychotic and she wasn't afraid to kill their handlers should they hurt her brother.

Because when someone hurt her brother, then all Hell would break loose and if you where on the receiving end, then you where as good as dead.

As she lay with Pietro on the floor of the room Clarissa Barton had been so kind to loan them until they got their own, she thought of the day's events.

She and Pietro had been recruited by the Avengers to be heroes. They were taking down Ultron so he wouldn't kill the Earth. It was a hard battle and a harder win.

Pietro had been shot three times.

Once in the back. Once in the leg. Once in the shoulder.

He was apparently lucky to be alive. Thanks to the mutation in his body, causing his metabolism to kick into overdrive, his cells grew back faster than normal, allowing him to regenerate. He would be fine.

Just tired and sore.

There wasn't even a scar. No evidence that he'd been hurt. That was something Wanda was eternally grateful for. She never wanted to be reminded of that day. Not ever in a million years.

 _Avengers~Avengers~Avengers_

The next battle after that, they were fighting a terrorist in India. It was just Claire, Pietro, Nathan, and Wanda.

"Pietro and Clarissa where on the South side of the building, testing Pietro's ability to avoid being seen by cameras without running so fast he couldn't be seen.

Wanda and Nathan where on the North side, testing Wanda's combat abilities (Clarissa and Nathan had been teaching the twins hand-to-hand both separate and together).

It wasn't supposed to be a high risk mission. Until Pietro's leg got caught in a trap and Clarissa had to get caught in order to pull him out.

Once he was free, he scooped Clarissa up and hoofed it to the front door, kicking in his speed five seconds too late.

They were trapped. Pietro's wound was too extensive for him to get out of there.

Clarissa could've made it, but then Pietro would've been alone, so she pulled one of his arms over her shoulders and gripped his waist tightly with her other arm. They both tried hard to make it, but somehow they knew they wouldn't.

So, as the gates clanged shut in front of them and guards swarmed them, Claire snarled and snapped at the masked goons, putting up what little fight she could as she protected the fallen speedster, but in the end it didn't matter what she did, Claire and Pietro were captured.

Claire dreaded to think of what would happen when Wanda found out.

After all, Hell hath no fury like a Maximoff looking after her own.

She'd gone on rampage that day when Pietro had been shot. She killed every single Ultron bot anywhere within 100 ft of her. Her power had swarmed her with a numbed buzzing and flitting thoughts.

She focused on a single point, like she'd taught herself to do. Her brother's slowing thoughts.

Pietro wasn't slow. Not by a long shot. So when he was slowing down, even just his mind, it scared the life out of Wanda. Because that meant something was wrong.

He was rapidly approaching shut down levels. She refused to let that happen.

There was a single Ultron left. She went after him. She ripped out his metal heart. Showing him just how ruthless and merciless she could be.

Then she went after her brother.

 _Avengers~Avengers~Avengers_

Claire worked on getting Pietro's leg back in working order. "How fast can you heal?" She asked the speedster.

"If I concentrate, I can heal in about three minutes. I'm still working on it." Pietro replied, blue eyes flashing a brief silver/blue before they slid shut and Claire felt the skin beginning to repair itself beneath her fingers.

"Can you contact Wanda?" The Archer asked.

"She and Nathan are on their way." Pietro replied softly.

When the wound was healed, Pietro stood and paced their tiny cell several times. "Is too small." He murmured, almost lapsing back to Sokovian. They were also working on the twins' English.

"Claustrophobic?" Claire asked.

"I do not understand." Pietro replied, looking back at her.

"Afraid of small, enclosed, dark places?" Claire amended.

"Yes. Very. Ever since the experiments." The silver haired male replied.

"Is that _because_ of the experiments or your powers?" Claire asked.

"A bit of both, I believe." Pietro sighed, taking in a few deep breaths.

Claire's eyes narrowed slightly, and then her head snapped to the door with a soft hiss. Pietro looked up, knowing that if Claire was on defense, then there was something coming neither of them would like.

Pietro hoped to God they'd leave Claire alone.

"Clara?" He asked softly, looking at the 15 year old warily (the nickname was one that only the Maximoffs where allowed to call her. Much like Nathan calling her Rissa).

The blonde put a finger to her lips in a gesture for quiet.

Pietro did his best not to make any noise.

Three men came in wearing black suits and matching fanged grins.

Claire put herself between Pietro and these men. Despite the fact that she was younger than Pietro, she was still more experienced and she would protect the 18 year old with her dying breath.

Pietro tried to seem bigger, drawing himself up to his full height and growling. Just because he was Omega didn't mean he couldn't fight.

When they came closer, a cloud of smoke doused the pair in green and silver.

Claire choked on the foul smell alone. It smelled awful and she wouldn't be surprised if it was made of rotted eggs and dog crap. She quickly retracted that thought; it was disturbing to think about.

She could hear Pietro hissing and growling, but she didn't feel his presence behind her. She wanted to get up and look for him, fight off the gas and the men who'd administered it.

Unfortunately, the gas was so thick, she couldn't get in any oxygen and her vision was growing darker by the second.

Finally, her vision went black and she fell to the ground, the last thing she heard was Pietro's screaming. "Let her go, stop this! _What have you done_?"

 _Avengers~Avengers~Avenger_

Wanda felt the panic in the back of her mind. She knew some of it her own, but the majority of it was Pietro.

She couldn't understand his thoughts, they where back and forth between their mother tongue and English, making it difficult to follow his train of thought. That and the fact that they were going faster than the normal speed of 250 per second.

She understood little, but what she could make out wasn't okay.

 _Please. Stop._ More lapsing. _Can't breathe. Please._ More lapsing. _Help._

Wanda's eyes narrowed, the irises glowing a red hot crimson. Her hands where lit with the same color as she created a whip of energy and took out several guards at once.

They never saw her coming.

That was how she wanted it.

She ran along the corridors, she and Nathan had split up to cover more ground and find their friends faster (Nathan made her promise to stay on the com), searching for the source of the panic in the back of her mind.

When she found the door that made the panic spike, she blasted it open, immediately hating what she saw, and the men who'd done it.

Her brother was strapped to a cold, steel table, arms and legs bound with leather straps that contrasted sharply with his pale skin. His head was kept immobile with a smaller, thinner strap across his neck, but when Wanda looked closer it wasn't a strap. It was a collar not unlike the one she'd been forced to wear in her time with Hydra.

When he tried to turn his head, he was zapped with electricity, the tails playing along his body, causing his back to arch up of the table in his struggles to get away. Wanda found herself hating these people for what they'd done, watching in horror as her twin yelped and struggled against his bonds.

She growled, low and loud and harsh at his wide, panicked, glazed over eyes. They'd kept Pietro from moving. That was worse than putting him in a cage.

She ripped the straps off the table and tore the collar from his throat.

"Wanda." He panted, gasping for air. " _Boli_ *****." He murmured.

"Shh, _vem_." She whispered back. " _Jaz bom poskrbel za to._ ****** " She promised.

" _Prosim_ *******." He pleaded, voice cracking just in the slightest.

"Shh..." Wanda hushed him gently, pushing a subconscious thought to his mind. _Calm_

She' quickly freed him from the bonds, hoping Nathan and Clara would come soon, she had some foolish people to take care of.

The second Nathan and Clara came through the doors; she rattled off a quick promise to Pietro and handed him off to the Bonded pair.

As she marched down the hall, her hands crackled with the energy she held in her palms. Her eyes burned with the fire and fury of a hundred suns.

They'd never met her brother's keeper.

They'd never met Wanda Maximoff.

And they'd regret ever _thinking_ about Pietro when she was through with them.

Wanda would be sure of it.

 **In this order the translations for what was said (Google Translate doesn't have Sokovain (sp?) so translations are in Slovenian, sorry):**

 ***Hurts**

 **I know**

 ****I'll take care of it**

 *****Please**


End file.
